The Tale of True Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: My character, Tara, plays matchmaker with Ina and Rutger
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of True Love

**So I basically thought this pairing up from WHO KNOWS WHERE *cough CoopxKat cough worst enemies cough* And since NOBODY (or at least me) knows people's age in the game, I figured, what the heck? But you should know I just got the game a few weeks ago, and haven't finished it yet. Also, Tara would be my character in the game.**

Tara hopped out of bed just as a knock was heard at her door.

"Hello, Tara. I thought I'd drop by" Ina's voice called. In she came, wearing her usual red outfit.

"Hi, Ina. What is it, I didn't think today was a Cooking Fest..." Tara started, but cut herself off as she noticed how distressed she looked.

"Ina, what's wrong?" Tara asked, as she sat down on her bed. She motioned for Ina to do the same, and Ina complied.

"I have these... feelings... for someone..." Ina started, but seemed unable to finish her sentence.

Tara resisted the urge to smile. Just a few weeks ago, she had been looking around at the books in Konohana Town Hall, and she had come across Ina's journal. She dropped it as she was about to put it up, and the book fell open to a page. On the page, written over and over again was 'Ina loves Rutger' or the occasional 'Ina (heart) Rutger' It was strange, yes. But when you took into consideration that Tara had made them be friends _EIGHT YEARS AGO_ it was downright odd.

But, Tara also had to admit, it was sweet. Very, very sweet. But she knew if she went and told Rutger, one of two things would happen.

One, Rutger would be totally disgusted at Ina, tell her he would NEVER like her like that, and Ina would find out Tara told him and kick her out of Konohana forever, and Rutger would be so upset he wouldn't want Tara in Bluebell either.

Two, Rutger would be so excited Ina felt the same for him, marry her, but then they'd bicker over which town they should live in, get a divorce, and their relationship would be worse than before Tara came.

Yeah, number two was pretty irrational, but she couldn't leave it to chance that number one wouldn't happen. So she kept her mouth shut about the matter, hoping Ina would eventually tell her.

It was finally going to happen.

"Yes, for who?" Tara asked. Ina bit her lip, trying to focus on Tara's empty flower pot, so she wouldn't hear Tara's hateful remark.

"It's... Rutger" she finally said, and closed her eyes.

"Well, that's great!" Tara said, grinning. Ina's eyes snapped open and stared at Tara.

"R-really?" she asked to make sure. Tara nodded.

"Have you told him?" Tara asked, knowing full well the answer would be no. Sure enough, Ina shook her head.

"How long..." Tara asked.

"Uh, about six years" Ina said, blushing.

"And you haven't told him!" Tara exclaimed. Ina nodded sadly.

"...You want me to find out if he likes you back?" Tara asked helpfully after a moment.

"Would you?" Ina said. Tara nodded.

"Thanks" Ina said, getting up to leave. Tara also got up, and went outside to get her horse, Snowy. She'd had him since she first moved here, and couldn't bring herself to get a new one.

Anyway, Tara climbed onto her horse and rode him into town, where she saw Ina going through the shipping bin.

"What're you doing?" Tara asked. Ina looked up and smiled.

"As soon as I started having feelings for 'you know who' I've been having romantic dreams about him, and last night I got to bed so early to see one that I forgot to go through the shipping bin..." she said nervously. Tara giggled.

"Wow, Ina. You've got it BAD" she teased, and Ina blushed.

"Here" she said, giving Tara the gold she owed.

"Thanks" Tara said, taking the money. She then rode off to the mountains.

Tara rode into Bluebell, and up to the Town Hall. She then dismounted Snowy and went inside.

"Tara! What can I do for you?" Rutger greeted.

"Hey Rutger, a certain lady told me she's in love with you, and I was wondering if there was anyone YOU liked" Tara said, being careful not to mention Ina's name.

"Well... Um..." Rutger was clearly unsure of this question.

"Nobody? Too bad..." Tara said, starting to leave before Rutger called her back.

"Yes, there is someone... it's Ina" he said uncertainly.

**So I decided to stop typing here and let y'all wait for another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alright, to be fair to the guy who reviewed, I thought Rose was Rutger's MOM. Seriously, to me, the lady looks about thirty years older than Rutger! So after that info, I'm gonna tell you this: They got a divorce, and THAT was when their feelings first started.**

Tara tried her hardest not to smile.

"Really? _Ina?_" she said to confirm, acting as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"You don'thave totease me..." Rutger mumbled. Tara grinned.

"Sorry... Since when?" she said. Rutger thought a moment.

"Since my divorce with Rose" he explained finally.

_'Six years ago'_ Tara noted in her mind.

"Well, since Ina didn't make me say that I wouldn't tell you... Ina's in love with you, too! For the same amount of time, I think" she said excitedly. Rutger's eyes went wide.

"Really? You're not joking?" he asked toconfirm what he had just heard. Tara only grinned.

"Well, what are we doing just standing around here! Let's go to Konohana!" Rutger exclaimed. They climbed on Snowy and headed into Konohana.

"Hey! How did it-" Ina began, buther words caught in her throat as she noticed Rutger sitting behind Tara.

She was utterly shocked. The only thing that came out of her mouth was a few barely audible squeaks. Rutger chuckled.

He climbed down from the horse and gently kissed Ina's hand. Ina let out a few girly giggles.

_'Wow, Tara was right... I have it WAY worse than I thought' _she thought.

"Uh, wh-what are you, uh, d-doing h-here?" she stuttered.

_'Smooth Ina, real smooth'_ she thought.

"I'm here to tell you something, but why say it, when I could show it?" Rutger said. He leaned in slowly, and Ina's stomach was doing backflips and somersaults. Their lips met, and a million fireworks were going off in their heads.

As soon as the kiss registered in her mind, Ina began to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Rutger got the hint, and snaked his arms around her waist.

They broke the kiss due to lack of air, and stared into each others' eyes.

"Wow..." Ina said, and really didn't have anything else to say.


End file.
